<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally On Purpose by anephemeralmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883975">Accidentally On Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind'>anephemeralmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew one text could change the outcome of a conversation so drastically? Not Timmy, that's for sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidentally On Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a lovely anon named Claire ❤️</p><p>(original prompt in end notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it actually happens, it takes him by surprise, because even though he knows they’ve been toeing the line between friendship and <em> more </em> for quite some time — he never thought it would actually happen, let alone like <em> this </em>. </p><p>It had started like any other day, he’d done all the chores he should’ve done yesterday but put off, he’d gone out a couple of times and wasted some money he really didn’t have on coffee he didn’t really need, and he had been texting on and off with Armie the entire day.</p><p>All in all, a fairly normal day, nothing much to write home about at all. Until the text that changes everything. </p><p>He didn’t even notice at first, they were just shooting the shit like usual, Armie making fun of him for deciding that it was too late for laundry, even though it was only around 5, and he only ever washed his clothes on the 30 minute fast cycle anyway. </p><p>But whatever, he hated laundry, and he really wasn’t feeling it today. It could be a problem for tomorrow!Timmy. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[A: LOL in that case, what are you planning on doing the rest of the night?]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: honestly, idk. maybe play some video games or something, just chill]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: you?]</span> </em></p><p>He’s busy setting up his Playstation, when he hears his phone vibrating on the coffee table, it takes him a little bit to choose which game to play — He can’t really decide if he’s in a God of War or The Last of Us mood, so in the end he goes with Uncharted instead. </p><p>So when he first reads Armie’s reply, it doesn’t make sense to him at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[A: That, yeah. Yes.]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: If you’re sure, I’m definitely game.]</span> </em></p><p>Did he mean he wanted to play with him? Timmy didn’t really have that many games that he could play with others online, and he’s pretty sure the only game that Armie owns that has that feature is Call of Duty, and everyone knew Timmy hated that game. </p><p>Then he reads the messages again, and feels his stomach drop when he sees what’s happened. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[A: LOL in that case, what are you planning on doing the rest of the night?]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: honestly, idk. maybe play some video games or something, just chill] <strong>! </strong></span> </em> <b> <em><span class="small">(not delivered)</span><br/>
</em> </b> <em> <span class="small">[T: you?]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: That, yeah. Yes.]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: If you’re sure, I’m definitely game.]</span> </em></p><p>He’d accidentally come on to Armie, suggested that what he wanted to do that night, was <em>him.</em> He’s so busy panicking that it takes him much longer than it should to realize that Armie had said yes. That he was into Timmy’s suggestion, that he wanted to essentially have phone sex with him.</p><p>And Timmy had fucking left him on read. </p><p>Frantically trying to come up with something witty to say, only to end up completely blanking, Timmy decides to just go with the truth. Considering how fast Armie replies, he must have been sitting with his phone in his hand, which makes Timmy feel more than a little guilty.</p><p>If he’d known he’d accidentally propositioned Armie for phone sex, he wouldn’t have spent so fucking long trying to decide which game to play. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[T: i want to, yeah]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: i’m… i don’t know what to do though]</span> <br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: That’s alright, I’m more than happy to guide you through it]</span> </em></p><p>Timmy can already feel himself fattening up in his sweats, and nothing had even happened yet. </p><p>He’d fantasized about this several times before, or, not exactly this, his fantasies always had them in the same place and together when they had sex for the first time — but having sex with Armie? Yeah, he’d imagined that <em> a lot </em>. </p><p>Every time he’d jerked off since he got back from Crema, he’d imagined Armie’s hands on him, so even though he has zero experience with any type of phone sex, he does have more than enough experience with getting off using his imagination. </p><p>Deciding to be brave, and because he was really getting properly hard now, Timmy jumps into the deep end, and shoots off a text he never imagined writing. Least of all to Armie. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="small">[T: i’m so hard already]</span>  </em>
</p><p>He feels awkward just typing it, and more than a little panicky right after hitting send, because there’s no going back now. It’s out there. They’re really doing this.</p><p>Armie’s response is quick as ever, and when he reads it, he almost feels like he’s been punched in the gut by desire. His veins flood with what feels like liquid fire, and he can feel himself start to sweat. </p><p>He’d never imagined that words could have such a physical effect on you. Especially not when it was only in writing. I mean, sure, he’d cried when reading books before, but that was different. The way he’d reacted, it felt like Armie was actually here, speaking directly to him. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[A: Fuck]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Are you touching yourself?]</span> </em></p><p>He’s a little surprised, he’s not going to lie, that he didn’t just immediately shove his hand down his pants as soon as he realized where this was headed, because usually, his stamina wasn’t all that great. Not when he was alone in any case, it always tended to go pretty damn fast. </p><p>But for some reason, despite everything that was going on, he didn’t feel like he’d been given permission to touch himself yet. He wanted it to be Armie’s decision, he wanted Armie to tell him when he was allowed to touch, and when he was allowed to come. </p><p>So he told him as much.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[T: no]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Why not?]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: you haven’t said i’m allowed to]</span> </em></p><p>Timmy knows from conversations they’ve had that Armie is pretty into having that kind of control when it comes to sex, he also knows that he hasn’t been allowed it for a long, long time, and Timmy is curious. Could it be a thing he’s into as well? </p><p>The way his dick twitches in his underwear at the thought of giving Armie full control over his body definitely points to yes. </p><p>He’s still a little worried that Armie will think he’s coming on too strong though, that he doesn’t want to do that, just wants the quick and normal type of phone sex where you jerk off at the same time and tell the other person that they’re hot and then you come and hang up.</p><p>Or at least that’s what he’s always pictured phone sex to be. He really should have known it would be different with Armie.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[A: God, Timmy, you’re such a good boy for me.]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Touch yourself, please. Imagine it’s my hand squeezing you through your underwear.]</span> </em></p><p>Timmy really doesn’t need telling twice, giving his dick a squeeze, and nearly jolting off the couch at how electric his touch is — How fucking <em> good </em> it feels. </p><p>He can visualize it perfectly in his head, Armie next to him on the couch, his big, warm, hand wrapping around his dick, and jerking him off. Slow at first, because if there’s anything he knows about the man, it’s that he’s a massive tease. </p><p>Sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, and then lightly trailing his fingertips up his length, Timmy imagines Armie’s tongue on him, and he nearly blows his load right then and there. It’s just too good, both the touch and the mental images.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[T: fuck you feel so good]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: i’m not gonna last long at all]</span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: You feel good, too, baby. So hard for me.]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Fuck, I can’t wait to taste you]</span> </em></p><p>It’s like he’s been reading Timmy’s thoughts or something, and the Armie inside his mind is grinning up at him from on his knees, as he opens his mouth and sucks Timmy’s dick down. He quickly spits into his palm to help make things a little wetter, to help with the illusion of a blowjob. </p><p>It feels fucking fantastic, he’s leaking more than he ever has in his whole entire life, and if Armie was here, he probably would’ve come already. There’s no doubt about that at all, especially not if just a fantasy can get him going quite like this. </p><p>He can’t help but wonder though, if it’s just as good for Armie, or if it’s all one sided pleasure. Just a friend helping out a friend, as it were.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[T: armie, shit. are you touching yourself too?] </span> </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Are you kidding?]</span> </em></p><p>Timmy has no idea what to do with that response, on one hand, it sounds very much like a yes, <em> yes </em> I am jerking off to this. On the other hand, it could very well be a why the fuck would I be jerking off to <em> this? </em></p><p>Before Timmy has the chance to text and ask for further clarification, Armie sends him a picture that nearly makes him drop his phone, and come so hard his brain trickles out of his dick, at the same time. </p><p>Because, oh my <em>god</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <span class="small">[A: {dickpic}]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Yes]</span> </em></p><p>Trust Armie to turn a dickpic into a shot at being even more of a tease, covering his dick up with his tank top, though what Timmy was still able to see of it… God he couldn’t wait to get to sit on that thing.</p><p><em> <br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[T: you goddamn fucking tease]</span><br/>
</em> <em> <span class="small">[A: Is it really teasing if you follow through?] </span> </em></p><p>Armie doesn’t even give him a chance to reply, before he calls him, and Timmy only has half a second to be disappointed it’s not a FaceTime call, and then he hurries to pick up, because getting the chance to listen to Armie’s voice as he comes? Not something he’s going to let go to waste, that’s for goddamn sure. </p><p>“Baby.” Armie’s voice is more gravelly than Timmy has ever heard it before, and he can’t help the whimper that escaped him. It’s far too hot knowing that the reason why he sounds like that, is because of him. “You’ve got me so hot, you close?” </p><p>“Fuck, yes, so close, Armie.” He couldn’t stop touching himself right now even if he wanted to, he’s literally seconds away from coming, but he doesn’t want to do it without permission. Somehow, he has no clue how, he manages to hold off long enough to ask.  “Can I come? Please?”</p><p>“Shit, fuck, yes.” Armie spits out, and Timmy can hear him working his dick through the phone. The slick sounds of Armie jerking off sending him even closer to the edge. “Stroke that beautiful cock for me, and let me hear you.” </p><p>Timmy comes with a loud groan, his dick still pulsing in his hand as he hears Armie follow. The breathy gasp, and the muttered fucks being repeated as he must be milking himself dry is going to be the soundtrack to all of Timmy’s imminent jerk off sessions, that’s for goddamn sure. </p><p>“That was…” Timmy starts when he’s regained control of his breathing, and the silence was getting a little too awkward for his liking. “Fun.”</p><p>He’s just about to cringe at his choice of words, when he hears Armie let out a relieved chuckle on the other end, and he feels strangely grateful that Armie must have felt just as awkward as he did. </p><p>Maybe this meant something beyond just getting off to him as well. </p><p>“Definitely, yeah.” Armie murmurs quietly, and Timmy can practically hear him smiling through the phone. </p><p>“Wanna do it again?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original prompt: Timmy and Armie are sexting for the very first time, probably some time after Crema. They don’t plan it, it just happens.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this, and that the images weren't too annoying. Please leave a comment, even if it's just to yell at me for the dickpic. I made it as ~ tasteful as I could 😂😂</p><p>Also, I can't take credit for the 'not delivered' text idea, I saw that in another fic once and thought it was genius, so, being a shameless copy cat, I stole it. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>